So feel
by Ninor-san
Summary: Serie de viñetas. Tabla emociones. #1: Felicidad. Pero, claro, tenía que ser él. Eriol&Syaoran


**Cardcaptor Sakura y sus personajes, e historia, no me pertenecen**

* * *

** So smile**

Indigno de ti, de cualquiera con tu porte, educación, memorias que respiras detrás e ignoras, indigno de _todo_, mas no puedes evitar los segundos de desconcierto, o que tu acompañante los advierta. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto; quizá un signo neón en la frente concedería más gracia al asunto.

Pero, algo, algo musita un recuerdo agridulce entre las hojas, y el desespero cede a una extraña dicha. No, no lo esperabas. Nada de lo ocurrido desde el punto de quiebre, te fuiste, sí, mas nada después encontraba un lugar en lo planeado. Perfecto, también, de verdad; perfecto, _desconocido. _

Absolutamente nada te resulta claro, ninguna de tus reacciones obedecen a voluntad, y cómo lo disfrutas. Jamás deseaste romper a reír, o abrazar a alguien como ahora.

—Sabía que no era buena idea. Puedo llevármelo, fue una tontería,…

Una retahíla de disculpas después, y su cándida timidez, llevaron una risa áspera a tu voz, revelando lo absurdo, lo simple de todo, lo sencillo que resultaba crear esa amalgama perfecta en su estómago, que Kaho no comprendió, mejor, sí, mejor.

Tampoco esperabas que esta persona lo lograra con tal naturalidad y, sin embargo, ¿quién más?, ¿quién más sino el ajeno a todo plan, el obstinado, el que nunca aceptará el propio corazón gentil, pero lo estrellaría contra concreto si significaría conceder felicidad a los que quería?

¿Quién más podría hacerte feliz en el día que más detestas? (_No soy Clow. Él no volverá_)

—Nada de llevar —replicaste, asiento el borde curvo de la fuente con una mano, e impidiendo su retirada—. Un regalo no se revoca, Syaoran, es de pésimo gusto. —El control regresa, de alguna manera, mas no basta conocer el futuro en sueños para advertir la sonrisa ganadora triunfando sobre su usual galantería. Curioso, no evitas inquirir—. Sin embargo, no es propio de ti, ¿Cómo…?

—Daidouji —replicó, respuesta evidente—. No me lo dijiste, y ella mencionó que probablemente no lo celebrarías.

Celebrar un trazo más en la madeja que su otro yo hilo carecía de sentido, ante tus ojos. —Usualmente —comentas, imprimiendo desinterés al asunto que aún rasga, que estos detalles apaciguaban un poco, sin asesinar, del todo—, usualmente, tiendo a olvidarlo.

Syaoran parece abandonar la vergüenza previa de repente, observándote sin pestañear, expresión casi suave, casi _esa _que Sakura Kinomoto recibe siempre, menos febril, de alguna manera, aun si genuina. No emite, sin embargo, el reproche obvio en las pupilas café, limitándose a sostener, cual hecho indiscutible:

—Entonces, fue una buena idea. Si lo hago de ahora en adelante, no tendrás más remedio que recordarlo.

_Un cumpleaños es muy importante_, había dicho la maestra de cartas, y la misma elocuencia, magnificada en lo sucinto de una mirada obstinada, y el gesto dulce no esperado, se mostró en el pastel casero reposando en la mesa contigua. Ni siquiera es el objeto mismo, el que el muchacho a tu lado lo hiciera él mismo, o que lo trajera, sonrojada hasta la médula; qué, entonces, el qué es el reproche, saberte importante en este día, para ameritarlo.

De aquellos que encontraste en este país, que el sueño no reveló, tendría que ser él quien desbaratara tu modo de lidiar con cada cumpleaños, en definitiva; si el dulce era de tu sabor favorito, ni siquiera actuarías ya sorprendido. Recuperando el jolgorio sincero, restó asentir concediendo, guardando las gracias, para después.

—No, supongo que no.

(_Tenía que ser él, por supuesto_).

* * *

Notas. Idea general: es un AU en el que Eriol y Syaoran no se quedaron en sus respectivos países por el tiempo que indica el manga y, por ende, pudieron conocerse mejor, después de lo ocurrido en la serie general. Idea particular de este capítulo: Eriol tiene asuntos sin resolver respecto a su cumpleaños, y existencia, siendo reencarnación de Clow, y Syaoran es adorable, haciéndole entender, a su manera, que no lo ve como Clow. Qué decir, esta pareja siempre terminará reatrapándome, por crack que sea.

Para esta historia seguiré la estructura de la Tabla Emociones de Retos a la Carta, en LJ. La pedí, pero nunca me la otorgaron así que decidí hacerlo, antes de perder el impulso. Comentarios y críticas a los reviews. Insultos, serán respondidos como meriten.


End file.
